


Mystic Messenger One-shot collection

by XyleneValkyrie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, comment, enjoy, first timer, oneshots, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyleneValkyrie/pseuds/XyleneValkyrie
Summary: Collection of ZenxMC fanfics ^^1) What if MC is a secret corporate heir2) Mine3) Fan theory4) Unstablep.ssorry not good at writing summaries.





	1. What if MC is a secret corporate heir?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> Feel free to leave a comment or suggestion  
> But please dont be mean hahaha

AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE!! JUST A HEADCANON lol Zen's headcanon :D

P.S  
i'm still trying to find the right words for the next chapter lol i've been revising it since last saturday, sorry for the slow update!!!

\----- what if MC is a secret corporate heir? (Got the idea from Jumin's route) -----

You've been dating Zen for 10 months now.  
He has introduce you to his parents and his brother, who he just recently reconciled with, and the world knows or at the very least Korea knows your Zen's woman.

Everything was smooth sailing, you officially move in with zen w/c was about a month from all the RFA fiasco. And yes it was quick, but you couldn't stomach being far from zen and living alone in your dorm since the attempted kidnapping. It scared you knowing that the hacker could be on the look out to finish the job. It was the scariest thing you could ever imagine at least it was until you got a message, an invitation rather for the 60th birthday of your mother.

You were delighted to received the invitation. It's true the you often talked to them on the phone but going home after 3 long years is so much better. You miss your parents so much, studying in another country and being away from your family is still tough even with your handsome boyfriend around.

The excitement was eating you up, you even dropped the thesis you were doing/writing/revising to book a flight, but before you can even look for flight ticket, a small piece of paper dropped down from inside the envelop, you read it. It was a message directly from the head of the family, your father ordering you to bring your boyfriend along. Oh He just wanted to meet your boyfriend, lol an easy task. WAIT. WHAT!?!!!!! HE.. WANTED ZEN TO COME WITH ME? ALL THE WAY to (insert name of country) ?!!!

The task suddenly got harder.

Well sure it might be time to introduce Hyun to your family since you've already been dating him for 10 months but there is just one tiny, tiny, nope, big, huge, gigantic problem! You are actually the daughter of a business tycoon in your country.  
And the only one who knows about this in the RFA beside you is Seven. Lol you didn't tell him though he just kinda found out as he was digging up things on you, and you beg him to keep it a secret from everyone. Even Jumin who's actually doing business with your family.

Oh God! This can't be good. You don't even want to remember how much he hated being played by money. You lean on the couch in frustration hoping that you didn't give them your address or maybe even gave them a wrong address so you'll have an excuse.

You were so lost in thought that you didn't here Zen come home, well until he gave you a kiss on your forehead. "Hey babe, is everything okay? I called you several times but you didn't answer". He asked as he placed his bag on down on the floor. You sighed and took a deep breath. "Yup, everything's good, I guess, my parent just sent me a message asking me to come home for my mom's birthday and they want you to come."

Oh shit! You weren't supposed to say that. Shit, shit, shit!!

"Really? They wanted to meet me?! Oh of course I'd love to meet them babe!" He almost jumped on the couch in excitement. He gave you a hug and a kiss oin the cheek, you knew this means so much to him. He was actually starting to ask about it. "So tell me when is it?" He asked with a huge grin on his face. He was like a kid preparing of a trip to sidney land or something.

"Uhmm, the weekend, 1st week of August" Oh damn!! You did it again! You were supposed to give him a date where he isn't free. Crap.

"Cool! I guess we have to get ready! Oh did you book our flights yet? Is it going to be cold there babe?" He was still asking you more question but you were mesmerized on how cute he is acting right now.

Babe?

Oh? Wh-what is it?. Damn! what did he say?

I was just asking if there something your parents are particularly picky about?

"Oh.. that.. uhmm zen" You said as you hold his hands, you were preparing to tell him, you needed to, so he wouldn't be shocked or feel betrayed. Instead the words that came out your mouth were words of praise "zen, you're handsome, talented and not to mention you love and care for me a lot, I'm pretty sure my parents will love you for who you are". Damn.

Oh babe! You're too good for me. He placed a light kiss on your lips then took your laptop from you, he then proceeds to buy the tickets to your flight. There is no turning back now. One way or the other he will eventually find out.

All month long you were trying to tell Zen who you really were but you fail every time you try and tomorrow is the day of your flight.  
You couldn't even get a wink of sleep thinking about how he would react. Zen on the other hand was sleeping like a baby beside you, he must have been tired from the excitement. You smiled as your heart ache, you know better than anyone that this could break your relationship with him and you're terrified of that.  
You slowly stood up and make your way to the rooftop. You needed to get this off your chest so you decided to call seven.

Hey seven! You still up? I'm not disturbing you or anything right? You asked hoping you didn't disturb him.

Yup, i'm still up just doing midnight hacking lol, how are you? Sounds like your in a pinch?

Oh you have no idea... You tell him what happened and he burst out in laughter, he knew that you were trying to tell Zen your secret what he didn't knew is that you were still unable to tell it to him.

If my hand could punch you, i'll totally smack that smile off your face. You were quite annoyed by his reaction but he reassures you one thing

Lol maybe I should develop something like that huh? But kidding aside, I think Zen will love you no matter what, so just tell him the truth. Oh I have to go my boss is calling me! Goodluck and have a safe trip!

And just like that, he hanged up.  
If things were only that easy. You sighed. You were on your way back down to find Zen about to go up the rooftop.

Babe? What are you doing up? You asked hoping he didn't hear the conversation you had with Seven

Y/N, I should be the one asking you that, what were you doing in the there this late, you know we have an early flight tom, right?

You nodded "oh, i was just taking some fresh air, i'm just gonna miss this place that's all". You lied, partially, you were afraid that this might be the last time you'll spend your day in this cozy apartment.

He giggled at your answer "You're so cute Y/N, we won't be gone for long you know, just a weekend get away, come now, we should go back to sleep"

He held your hand as he pulled you back to bed. Exhaustion finally caught you, you fell asleep safe under your boyfriend's love.

The next morning.

The flight wasn't very tiring since it was only more or less than a 2hrs flight. You made your way to exit the airport. You were still thinking how to tell Zen about your secret and the only time you have now is on the cab you'll be riding to your family's estate.

That was the plan.

The moment you exit the doors of the airport, you and Zen were greeted by a line of guards dress in suits and a woman whom you've never seen before. They all bowed as they saw you place your feet outside.

Welcome home Ms. Y/N! The guards greeted. How did it come to this, you told your older brother over and over again that you would ride a cab back home. How in the world could they misunderstand that!

You weren't prepared for this. You almost want to go back to Korea then you remember that Zen was with you, if you were so lost in thought how do you think Zen will feel.

You were about to look up to him, call his name and explain everything but before you could a woman, the one with the guards greeted you. "Welcome home Ms. Y/N, I'm Akira Rye the new secretary of your brother he assigned me to make sure that your arrival is comfortable, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" So that's how it was, an error by a new employee. She then proceeds to offer you her hand to shake, you honestly don't want to but you did, she greeted Zen next and also shook his hand after that she basically push you inside the limousine.

The Awkward silence was all there is between you and Zen now, you wanted to explain everything to him but you were too afraid, you couldn't even look at him.

You wanted to go back home, in your cozy apartment, you wish this was a dream, you hope that Zen wouldn't leave you for this. Lost in your own fears you didn't realize that you were crying, it was Zen hands brushing the tears of your face that made you aware.

Hey babe, what's wrong? He still asked even though he probably knew the answer.

I...i'm.... You were struggling not just with words but breathing, you were always like this when you cry.

Shh.. He pulled you into his chest. "We can talk about those things later, for now, please calm down" His voice sounded of pain he hated seeing you cry especially when his the reason why. You spent the rest of drive in Zen's arm, he didn't let go of you even though his hands was probably growing numb from trying to calm you down, he succeeded, though. You stopped from crying midway and manage to steady the pace of your breath just before you arrive.

When the limousine entered the estate you heard Zen gasped in awe, his probably never been inside a house this big before. You wanted to cry again but was able to hold back thinking that your parents might see your red eyes and blame Zen for it, but they do know about your situation and Zen not knowing who you really are, which is probably the reason why your father wanted to meet him and your mom, well she's a fan of Zen, you were the one that pulled her into the club as you send DVD after DVD of your boyfriend's performance.

A butler opens the door for you as soon as the vehicle stop. You let go of Zen as you went out him following just right behind you.

You were expecting your parents and your older brother to greet you but unfortunately, no one was home. The butler then explained that your Older brother suddenly has a meeting he needed to attend to, your mom is busy organizing her special day and your dad went along with her. No one is expected to be back until dinner. This is probably why you hated this lifestyle, it feels so empty to you, coming home to be greeted by maids/butlers and not your family, the glamor that only shines with gold and the fix lifestyle you must follow. It's suffocating.

You sighed in disappointment, you ask the butler to take care of your belongings and prepare a snack/meal, you then pulled Zen straight to your room. You wanted to talk to him and explain everything.

His eyes scan your room, it was honestly bigger than yours and Zen's apartment back in Korea, there was a living room, a study, a bathroom, a walk in closet and the main bedroom. It was livable on its own. You sat on the edge or the bed as Zen's eyes wonder around.

Wow. He said breaking the silence between the two of you, "Your room is way bigger than our home..."

Zen.. You whimpered, tears began to fall from your eyes again. He kneels just in front of you whipping the tears off your face.

"Babe, do you want to talk about it" You nodded at his question. You explained to Zen that it wasn't your intention to deceive him, that it was part of the deal with your parents as they let you study and live a normal life in another country. You explained to him how you have forgotten this lifestyle the moment you started living with him, that he made you realize that you'd rather live in a small cozy apartment than live in an empty big house. And how you tried to tell him not just in the past month but every moment you feel guilty for not telling him and that you were so afraid that he would leave you upon knowing.

I was so afraid that you'll lea-- He cuts you off with a kiss on the lips. He didn't want to hear it. He was also afraid, afraid that you'll leave so he never wanted those words to leave your mouth. You, on the other hand, was confused by his action. He should be angry, furious at you, so why?

Don't even think about that word. He pleaded. Y/N I love you so much and I never want to be separated from you so please don't even think about me leaving you.

Your eyes focus on Zen. You still didn't understand.

Y/N I'm sorry. When I think about it, it was my fault that you got so afraid to tell me, the way I treat Jumin and the way I spoke about rich people without even thinking

No! Zen... You wanted to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, he stood up and sat beside you then place a kiss on your forehead.

I was sure that were kinda rich you know? I mean you were sent from another country to study in Korea. I guess I wasn't expecting that it would be on this scale. He giggled.

I'm pretty sure no one would expect such thing. You looked up at Zen and kiss him, passionately this time. The kiss getting deeper by the second and before you know it you were making out as lay on a bed and Zen was on top of you.

His mouth made its way down to your collarbone, a moan escapes your mouth. You can feel the grin on his face as it did. He was always proud when he hears you moan. It was sort of an achievement for him.

You were getting in the mood to take thing further until you hear a knock on your door and the butler's voice telling you that your parents are home earlier than expected.

Zen kisses you one last time on the lips before helping you up. He wanted to meet your parents as much as he did. You both walked out the room hand in hand, relationship even stronger than it was before.

= after end = *your mother's birthday party*

You walked down the stairs of your home and Zen was standing to wait for you, he was just talking to your father moments ago but his attention was 100% on you now.

He offered his hand to escort you to the hall where the party is being held. He bid goodbye to your father as he did.

You look beautiful tonight babe, well not that you don't look beautiful every night but today something is special about you. He complimented you, his face a shade of pink from the gush of either blood or excitement. You laugh as you saw his expression.

You look even more handsome tonight Zen. You returned his compliments. Oh, he loves it when you do. "So what were you talking about with Dad just now?" You inquired

Ohhh... that well just some stuff... you'll find out soon enough babe. He kisses your cheeks you didn't bother to pry anymore, knowing Zen it must be something like a surprise or something you'll have to look forward to.

Little did you know that he finally got your father's approval for your hand.

To pop the question.

Soon.

It will be all worth the wait.

\- the end :)


	2. MIne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm yours Zen, Any other man may try to give me the world but they would never succeed, Do you know why?" He only shakes his head at your question?
> 
> "because your my world" His cheeks flushed in the shade of red, clearly embarrassed by the way he acted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A/N: won't be able to update Mystic Messenger: Last Night with you this week because I'll be preparing for a big exam :) wish me luck!!  
> GOOD NIGHT!

Zen wasn't the only one who gained a boost in popularity after the press conference, you did too, and way more than he expected.  
So much more than you needed.

His description of you to Yoosung was an understatement. You weren't just beautiful in his eyes but you were beautiful to almost everyone you've met, you've been voted over on over again as a campus princess for as long as you can remember.  
You were popular with the guys and ladies alike and Zen is not liking the attention everyone is giving you. Sure, he was happy that his fans supported his relationship with you but someone started a fan club for you which comprises mostly of males who are sending flowers and gifts to your work or to Zen's apartment.

Today was no different, you came home from work to Zen's apartment just like the past couple of week with another bouquet of roses sent to your work by an anonymous person not that you mind but Zen did. Oh, it was a big deal for him.

"Hey, babe! What you got there?" He was sitting on the sofa and was probably practicing his lines when he saw walked in with "another" bouquet of flower on your hand.

"Oh! Just flowers, someone sent them for me at work." You walked over to kiss him on the cheek and left the roses on the coffee table to get a glass of water.

He stared into the flower another man gave you, he wanted to smash it, no burn it and throw away the ashes. He didn't want to be reminded that someone is out to there waiting for a chance for him to screw up then snatch you away from him.

Then he couldn't take it anymore, he got up and throw the flowers in the garbage can in the kitchen right where you were.

"Zen!" You were about to argue with him but got cut off with a kiss.

"Your mine, MC" His possessive side showing, kiss getting deeper giving you little air to breathe, his hands roam in your body searching for an opening then he stops, he stops when you have your back against the wall.

"Mine!" He said as he stared into your eyes almost as if it was a command for you to follow. You let out a small giggle before placing your hand on his cheeks.

"Oh my.. I didn't know that my perfect man is the jealous type" He was about to attack your lips again but you stop him with a finger to his lips. "Not yet, babe, I'm all sweaty from work. Give me some time to freshen u---" You yelp in surprise. Zen had scoops you up into his arms before you finish what you were saying.   
He kicked the bedroom door opened and gently lay you down on his bed.   
He remained on top of you, not giving you any chance to escape.

"Beautiful" The actor's eyes fixated on you. He remembered how you first stole his breath away when you came to visit him for the first time. Beautiful. And that's the reason why he felt like everyone is after you.

"Babe!" Your eyes fixated on this perfectly imperfect man right in front of you. You knight in shining armor and the person who stole your heart.

"I'm sorry, babe" he said as he got out of your way and sat beside you. "Sometimes, Especially when you walked in with those things from other men.. I'm trying baby, I just.."

It was his turn to be stopped mid-sentence now. A kiss for a kiss and a hugged for sweeping you off your feet.

"I'm your Zen, Any other man may try to give me the world but they would never succeed, Do you know why?" He only shakes his head at your question.

"because you are my world" His cheeks flushed in the shade of red, clearly embarrassed by the way he acted.

"Now, I'm gonna go shower then prepare dinner to be a good boy, okay?" You got up only to be pulled back into the bed, Zen on top of you once more.

"I'm hungry for something else entirely my love" You blushed at his words you know, probably, what he was talking about but you still ask. He grinned before giving you an answer.

"You".

 

#FIN


	3. Fan theory

Just a thought on why V is also at fault in all that has happened to Searan/Unknown and the R.F.A in general

In Jumin's route, i think it was on the 10th day when V went to visit Jumin and ask him to release MC. It was implied in their conversation that V knew about Jumin's attraction for Rika. (Am I the only one thinking this?) Lol   
Anyway, that lead me to my theory.

Jealousy maybe the root of the problem. (please bare with my nonsense hahaha)

You see, V/Jihyun maybe unconsciously jealous of his bestfriend. Why did I say that?

Well V and Jumin grew up in the same neighborhood. Which probably meant that Jumin would get the spotlight all the time. Of course, V, was always supportive but he must have wished or long for someone to pay enough attention to him. Not as Jumin's bestfriend but as HIM, A different entity on his own. A separate person. Which also lead me to believe why photography was V's chosen career. Since people would be paying attention to "him" if he becomes a good one, which he did.

So when Rika came to his life and paid him that attention he needed. He loved her so much that it should honestly be called a crime (I still dont think that Rika deserves V lol).  So when Rika fell into despair he tried so hard to save her. He tried so hard to hide it from everyone but specially Jumin he must have been afraid that he will be the one to save her and if so Rika "might" be snatched away by Jumin.

Am I making sense?

So maybe, that is why V let things escalate a bit and let Rika do what she wanted, maybe V was hoping that by giving her what she wanted, she would be cured but it didn't go down as planned (w/c we all know).  
Up to the point where V no longer has an option but to fake Rika's death and deal with all the mess he allowed to happen himself.

So yeah.. what do you guys think?  
:) share in the comments below lol


	4. Unstable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The distraction worked enough for you not to notice Zen arriving though. He has called you out but you didn't reply. He saw you watching the TV, knees hugged and fully focus so he planned to steal a back hug from you but the result wasn't what he expected.
> 
> You flinched and screamed at his touch and when you turned your head around he saw you crying. He made his way to sit beside you on the couch and pulled you closer to him.

Freelance working gave you a lot of time in your hands. Something you wish you didn't have, not right now.

It has only been a couple of days since you successfully hosted the R.F.A party, everything was smooth sailing afterward. Zen, as much as he hates leaving you after the attempted kidnapping, needed to go back to work, leaving you all alone inside his apartment though Jumin's guards are still on stand by outside his house.

It made you remember the day before the party, the bomb, the voice of the hacker. Fear was once again making its way into your head. You reached for your phone to call Zen but stop when you realize it was only 15 minutes past 4 pm. His meeting with a director is until 5 pm, you didn't want to disturb him.

You sat on the couch and turned on the TV  
but tears slowly fall down your eyes. You were trying to be strong in the chatroom that day, trying to be calm but you were so afraid. So much that it still haunts you in your dreams at night or when your alone in Zen's house. Not that he would know, you couldn't, didn't want to burden him any more than you already have.

_Get a hold of yourself!_  You chanted in your head over and over, not really paying attention to the program on the tv. It wasn't working.  
You were distracted but your brain is still thinking, eyes are still crying.

The distraction worked enough for you not to notice Zen arriving though. He has called you out but you didn't reply. He saw you watching the TV, knees hugged and fully focus so he planned to steal a back hug from you but the result wasn't what he expected.

You flinched and screamed at his touch and when you turned your head around he saw you crying. He made his way to sit beside you on the couch and pulled you closer to him.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" He said as he wipes your tears away.  You weren't able to answer at first but hearing his heartbeat made you calmed down a bit. Then you finally told him.

"I'm afraid Zen, what if he comes after us again.." Your voice trembling, you break from Zen grasp and looked directly into his eyes "What if he.. he found me... I.. God what if you got hurt, Zen! What if he goes after you."

Zen was surprised and sadden by your answer, he never knew that you were drowning in your own thoughts. He simply assumes that you were okay, that everything was fine. He felt guilty, he felt as if he was a failure for not noticing yet he was determined to make you feel safe, no not just feel, he wanted you to be safe.

"That will never happen! I swear" he pulled you into an embrace and kiss you're the top of your head sealing his promise.

"I promise" he repeated.

#fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting in archive I hope you like it!


End file.
